Getting Worked Up Over a Hat
by sheproclaimeditrandomly
Summary: “James isn’t being James and Remus is being Remus,” Lily said. “Who is James being?” Sirius asked. “Someone who isn’t James,” she said. “Well let’s see that narrows it down to…” he said and began to count under his breath.


**Disclaimer: If I own Sirius Black I would never be bored and I would never write.**

**AN: I'm bored and depressed. When I get depressed I get serious (but, unfortunately, not Sirius) so I have to do something to take care of it right away. You're reading the something.

* * *

**

She didn't know how it happened. Actually, she did. He stopped being an arrogant, bullying toerag. It was as simple as that.

James had always been nice. He'd always been brave and witty and loyal and all that, but he had also been an arrogant, bullying toerag. It drove her crazy. But then he stopped, and without the arrogance, the bullying, and the toerag(-ness?) all that was left was a nice, brave, witty and loyal guy.

Who also happened to be really good looking. She'd never thought of James Potter as good looking before. Before he was always wearing an arrogant smirk on his face, allowing her to easily hate said face, but, lacking the arrogant smirk it _was_ a good looking face. A distractingly good looking face. A good looking face she couldn't get out of her head.

But, so he was good looking. So he was nice. So he was brave. So he was loyal. So he was a great Head Boy. So he had started studying to get good grades when he could get decent grades without really trying. So he had started calling her Lily, even though she couldn't bring herself to call him James. So her name sounded better on his lips then anyone else's. So they happened to be nice lips. So they happened to be really, _really_ nice lips. So they happened to be lips she wouldn't mind getting a little closer to. So they happened to be lips that would feel good running the tips of her fingers over. So they happened to be lips that would probably feel really good moving against hers…

But he was still cocky sometimes! Yes! He was! Okay, only occasionally, and in a much milder and more tolerable way. An extremely tolerable way. An almost charming way.

"Oh, when did life get so complicated?" she groaned.

"Complicated?" Remus Lupin asked from next to her on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story," she said.

"Give me a summary," he said.

"James stopped being James," she said.

"I think that might be a little bit of an exaggeration," he said. "He's matured some but other then _that_—"

"He isn't supposed to be mature, though!" Lily interrupted. "He's supposed to be a monumental git!"

"Again, I think that might be a bit of an exaggeration," he said.

"But he was immature!" Lily said. "It was this huge, bulbous part of his identity! Without being immature he isn't _James_ anymore!"

He opened his mouth to reply but Lily cut him off.

"Let me guess, you're going to say that's '_a bit of an exaggeration_'" she said.

"Actually I was just going to comment on your use of the word 'bulbous'" he said.

"Argh!" she said and stormed away.

She hadn't gotten very far when a voice said, "Something wrong, Lily-flower?"

"It's a long story, Black," she said without looking at him.

"Shortify it," he said.

After knowing Sirius Black for six and a half years and acting civilly towards him for five months of that time she didn't bother to say that 'shortify' wasn't a word.

"James isn't being James and Remus is being Remus," she said.

"Who is James being?" he asked.

"Someone who isn't James," she said.

"Well let's see that narrows it down to…" he said and began to count under his breath.

"Look, Sirius, what I mean is he's being him but he isn't being the him that he is, he's being the him that he is that isn't the him that he was which is the real him that he hasn't been being," she said.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" he said. "Getting all worked up over a hat, honestly."

"What hat?" Lily said.

"Oh, right, I haven't said the metaphor yet, have I?" he said. "Well, let me say it now then. The James who James isn't being is like the James in a hat you don't like. You didn't like old James, right?"

"It's not that I didn't like him, I just didn't like his attitude and his cockiness and how he was such a bullying toerag and how—"

"Exactly," Sirius said, "let's say all that stuff was a hat he was wearing that you didn't like. But now he's taken the hat off and has become just James, as apposed to the James in the hat. Like the cat in the hat. The hat wasn't the cat, but cat was in the hat, and without the hat the cat would just be the cat, as apposed to the cat in the hat. You may say that with the hat he wasn't him, since he is after all, the cat in the hat, but really, it's the cat _in_ the hat that matters, or the book would be called the hat on the cat. So really, there's no need to be upset over James's change. Getting all worked up over a hat, honestly. Though Remus being Remus is something I can understand you being upset about."

Lily just stared at him for a second.

"Go away, Black," she said finally.

He shrugged and did as she asked, whistling to himself as he went.

And then Lily was alone, with only her thoughts and Sirius's words ringing in her ears. And that's when it hit her.

_I've fallen for James Potter_.

**

* * *

AN: I was bored and depressed so I wrote it up to this point then felt like moving on to something else. I may write more if people want, but I'll need a lot of prodding…from someone OTHER then my sister, Josie! **

**If this fic made you smile all you have to do is drop a review to return the favor!**


End file.
